


Rey x Ben Solo/Kylo Ren Prompt

by PortugueseTartsAreYum



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Fix-It, From the beginning, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortugueseTartsAreYum/pseuds/PortugueseTartsAreYum
Summary: PROMPT UPDATED WITH MORE DETAIL IN SECOND CHAPTER! Just advertising a idea I had for a Star Wars Rey x Kylo Ren/Ben Solo pairing. What if Rey and Kylo met at the beginning of The Force Awakens on Jakku instead of Finn. How would the movies have played out? Can Han not die pls!Kylo Ren fighter crashes onto Jakku hit by the escaping rebel pilot and the traitor’s ship. He is presumed dead by the Order. He meets Rey injured. Despite them arguing every second during his recovery. He finds himself falling in love with her strength, her headstrong personality, and her heart. He knows that can’t bring her with him when he returns to the Order, to continue his mission. He could never let her light be extinguished. And there seems to be more to her than meets the eye.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

It’s literally just this prompt:

Just advertising a idea I had for a Star Wars Rey x Kylo Ren/Ben Solo pairing. What if Rey and Kylo met at the beginning of The Force Awakens on Jakku instead of Finn. How would the movies have played out? Can Han not die pls!  
Kylo Ren fighter crashes onto Jakku hit by the escaping rebel pilot and the traitor’s ship. He is presumed dead by the Order. He meets Rey injured. Despite them arguing every second during his recovery. He finds himself falling in love with her strength, her headstrong personality, and her heart. He knows that can’t bring her with him when he returns to the Order, to continue his mission. He could never let her light be extinguished. And there seems to be more to her than meets the eye.


	2. Prompt Update or Sequel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night in a fever dream more ideas for this prompt was gifted to me by a benevolent god. Lol  
> If anyone wants to use a part or all of this prompt to make their own work that would be awesome! Just credit this prompt in case multiple people use it. Don’t want fist fights over ideas. IDEAS ARE FREE ❤️. Btw if works like this already exist could someone let me know in the comments. I totally want to read it!

More ideas for this prompt came to me so here is the updated story idea.

Kylo Ren’s fighter crashes onto Jakku, hit by the escaping rebel pilot and the traitor’s ship. He meets Rey injured.   
They argue every second during his recovery. He finds himself falling in love with her strength, her headstrong personality, and her heart. 

By the time he has recovered their bond is strong. When Kylo holds out his hand to her asking her to come with him. To leave Jakku and her last connection to the family that abandoned her. Rey takes his hand. She has never felt this way about anyone and Kylo feels the same. This connection, this bond, this family that she has always wanted. 

Meanwhile Hux has reported Kylo dead. When Hux learns Kylo is alive he hides it. Sabotaging Kylo’s attempts to return to the Order. 

As Kylo and Rey travel through space, searching out First Order bases or whatever. They are met with people from the Resistance, Hux’s forces, and who are these people that call Kylo by another name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one day I might write the story I’m my head. With my writing capabilities and priorities I don’t think I will anytime soon though. So go! Flap your wings ideas! Be free!


End file.
